Ouran, meet Almas
by princessplatinum
Summary: a new school has opened next to ouran, and they have a host club! but... it's a hostess club. now Tamaki has a plan that will make everyone happy, will it work? or fail? TamakixHaruhi KyoyaxOC HikaruxOC KaoruxOC HoneyxOC MorixOC RengexOC


Hey, everyone. Most of you know I LOVE o.h.s.h.c. (ouran high school host club) so I decided to make a fanfiction of it. Sorry if it sucks, I tried really hard to make it good.

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own ouran high school host club

Everything was normal for the host club. Haruhi was working on her homework, Tamaki was looking over her shoulder, Kyoya was working on the computer, and Hikaru and Kaoru were coming up with more ideas for pranks. Everything was calm until Mori walked in with honey on his shoulders.

"Hey, everyone, big news!" Honey said, holding usa-chan like normal. "What's up, Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked, looking up from her homework. "A new high school opened next door!" Honey said, being put down by Mori. "Oh, really?" Tamaki asked. "Yep!" Honey said "It's called 'Almas High School'".

"Kyoya, have you ever heard of it?" Tamaki asked. "Yes," Kyoya said, still working on the computer "Almas High School. Here's the homepage". All the Hosts surrounded the computer and looked at the screen. "It appears to be similar to Ouran in multiple ways" Kyoya started "There is even a host club."

"Really?" the twins said together. Kyoya pulled up a picture of the 'other' host club. "It appears to be all girls, and the president is Arisu Yamada" he said. "Then there is only one thing to do" Tamaki said seriously "Gentlemen, we are going to investigate the Almas high school hostess club!"

"Ready, men?" Tamaki asked his friends standing in front of the Hostess club doors. He pushed open the doors to reveal seven girls, all wearing green skirts, white long sleeves, and green neckerchiefs. "Hello, boys." They all said.

The host club looked closer at the hostess club. The one sitting in the middle had teal eyes and long blond hair that reached her mid-back. The two standing next to her each had long black hair that reached their bottoms and purple eyes. The girl standing next to the one on the right was shorter by a few inches and had white hair that reached her chest that had been pulled back by a loose ponytail and brown eyes. The one standing next to the one on the left was about a foot taller and she had short black hair tied back in two low pigtails and red eyes. The one behind the black haired girl on the left was taller than the girl with the red eyes, she had short silver hair that reached slightly past her shoulders and dark gray eyes. Then the girl standing next to her was the height of an elementary school student and she had long strawberry blonde hair and yellow eyes.

"Hello, ladies" Tamaki said taking a step forward "My name is Tamaki Suou, and this is my host club. Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Honey Haninozuka, Mori Morinozuka, and Haruhi Fujioka.". "It's nice to finally meet you." The blond haired girl said getting up and walking towards the host club "My name is Arisu Yamada, and this is my hostess club.". "The one with the black pigtails is the club's vice president, Eri Tanaka. The ones with the long black hair are the twins, Hiroko and Hiromi Matsumoto. The short one with the strawberry blond hair is Ko Nakamura and the tallest girl with the silver hair is her cousin, Chika Sato. Then the one with the white hair is our newest member, Kohaku Takahashi."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Tamaki said "Pardon me, Arisu, but does your club do private days?". "You mean days for only certain clients?" she asked "Everyone in a while I guess". "Then, may you allow my club to have a private day with your club?" Tamaki asked. "I believe that may be arranged." "Then how's about my club comes again tomorrow, as clients?" "Wonderful!" "May our two clubs join together in peace and harmony."

"Bye, Almas hostess club!" Honey yelled happily. "Bye-Bye, Ouran host club!" Ko yelled back

"Hey, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said walking next to him. "Yes, my dear Haruhi?" he replied smiling. "You're up to something, aren't you?" "All will be revealed soon enough." Tamaki said with a confident smile.

K, chap 1 is done. Sorry if it's short. Hoped u liked it, review and/or follow. If I don't get a review in at least five days, I won't continue this story.

latr


End file.
